


Messed Up

by perseveration



Category: SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: Моя любимая тема и один из самых волшебных моментов любых отношений - самое начало. Пока еще без драмы. Без глубоких чувств. Без сожалений и обязательств. И без объяснения, почему это происходит. Магия любви, если хотите.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда в случае с RPF, я хочу попросить прощения у мам, пап, девушек и молодых людей своих героев. И у самих героев. Надеюсь, им никогда в жизни не придется читать ничего подобного про себя любимых.  
> Писано с большим уважением к Рокко и Федерико, поэтому никакой жести: все невинно и пригодно почти что для детского сада.  
> По моим меркам.

Он мечется по квартире, кидаясь от одной двери к другой. Резко поворачивает ручку, дергает на себя, а с другой стороны - новая комната. Еще двери. И снова все повторяется: он поворачивает ручку, дергает дверь на себя, но та открывается, лишь чтобы продолжить его агонию.  
Он опаздывает на поезд.  
Выбранную для съемок квартиру удалось забронировать на единственную ночь - сегодняшнюю, а нужно еще успеть отснять сцены в городе. Частично - пока светло. Поэтому хотя они выезжают не ранним утром, билеты куплены так, чтобы по приезде было время осмотреться и выбрать окончательные локации.  
Ему страшно представить, сколько сейчас времени.  
И двери: они продолжают запутывать его, водят по квартире кругами. Откуда у Рокко в квартире столько дверей?..  
Едва он вспоминает о нем, как очередная дверь, распахнувшись, выплевывает его из комнаты прямо на улицу. Его пробивает холодный пот, когда он видит, что уже совсем светло. В разгаре весна, солнце играет в зелени свежераспустившейся листвы, и поют птицы.  
Спиной к нему у подъезда стоит Рокко, от нечего делать катая перед собой туда-сюда чемодан.  
У него тоже должен быть чемодан. Боже, где он его оставил?

\- Рокко! - В отчаянии он бросается к нему и, проснувшись, обнаруживает, что лежит у него на груди.  
Обнимающая его рука притягивает его теснее, и щека Федерико касается курчавящихся под мышкой волос.  
Самый мужской запах, который только можно себе представить. Но сейчас, когда их обнаженные груди соприкасаются, рождая тепло, убаюкавшее их настолько, что они заснули, завернутые друг в друга, забыв про одеяло, он вдыхает его с наслаждением - как полноправную часть прошедшей ночи. И обнимающего его мужчины.  
Тот двигается и поворачивается на бок, так что их лица оказываются друг напротив друга. Вторая рука ложится ему на бок и скользит на талию, а оттуда - ниже. Пальцы - Господи, сколько же у него пальцев, - сжимают упругое полукружье зада и заставляют Федерико подвинуться ближе. В комнате темно, но он ясно видит его глаза, способные, как кажется, не только отражать, но и излучать свой собственный свет.  
\- Плохой сон? - Рокко произносит это, касаясь губами кончика его носа.  
\- Я опаздывал на поезд.  
\- Это гадко.  
Осторожно вытащив из-под него руку, Рокко садится и отворачивается, начиная что-то искать, и Федерико не замечает, что задерживает дыхание, стараясь проследить изгибы линий его торса в темноте. Крепкие плечи, широкая, словно ее распирает изнутри, подвижная грудная клетка и узкая талия. Классическая мужская фигура, покрытая рельефом, который он ощущает даже без прикосновения. Мышцы ходят под кожей при каждом движении, каждом повороте, живые и крепкие, как у животного, запертого в одиночестве своего выживания.  
Федерико протягивает руку и гладит спину этого зверя, согнувшегося чтобы, не вставая с постели, нашарить что-то на полу. И лишь теперь выдыхает, так что выдох получается больше похож на вздох - или стон.  
Спина Рокко разгибается - рука скатывается с нее на простыню, - и он поворачивается к нему.  
\- Нам скоро позвонят, но раз уж мы проснулись, можем провести время с пользой.  
И лихо закусывает между зубов запечатанный презерватив, заставляя Федерико тихо засмеяться.  
Он не знает, что ему делать: сесть и, вытащив презерватив у него изо рта, поцеловать его, или остаться лежать, чтобы Рокко, выплюнув упаковку ему на грудь, занялся его сосками, которые, он чувствует, уже напряглись.  
Даже на площадке, где сцены между ними прописаны местами до каждой реплики, его партнер умудряется поворачивать все по-своему. В жизни, и тем более в постели, он совершенно не знает, чего от него ждать.

Все шло чудесно. Они "встретились по дороге", без пробок доехали до вокзала, подошли к поезду вовремя - так что смогли выскочить и купить кофе и еды (он чуть не брякнул "Мы не успели позавтракать", но вовремя спохватился) и даже немного посидеть в вагоне, ожидая отправления. Их усадили рядом, чтобы "на всякий случай снять что-нибудь", но стоило им расправиться с едой, а поезду - покинуть пределы Рима, как они оба сразу же уснули, и их не стали будить, решив, что сцена в поезде никому не нужна.  
Проснувшись, Федерико обнаружил, что лежит головой у Рокко на коленях. Тот будил его щелбанами: делал вид, что щелкнет со всей силы, но в последний момент кисть едва заметно двигалась, и палец касался его кожи легко. Как и сидящие напротив люди из команды, он смеялся, но в лучившихся глазах Федерико прочел нежность, которой в это же время вчера там еще не было.  
Он все равно обозвал его идиотом и сделал вид, что недоволен, но оба знали, что с прошлой ночи обидное слово имеет совсем другое значение.

День проходит в метаниях по пятачку города в двадцать с небольшим минут пешей прогулки. К вечеру Федерико кажется, что он сможет вернуться от квартиры к вокзалу с закрытыми глазами.  
Но вместо этого он закрывает глаза, когда рот Рокко накрывает его сосок. И почти тут же открывает их, когда с губ чуть не срывается "Рокко". Только не назвать его по имени!  
И тогда он молчит, и, послушный своему партнеру, целует его и позволяет целовать себя, ложится под ним на диван и улыбается, пытаясь скрыть за улыбкой неловкость, когда Рокко устраивается рядом так, чтобы направленным на них камерам по-прежнему было что снимать. На мгновение его партнер останавливается и, взяв за подбородок, заставляет Федерико посмотреть себе в глаза. Даже в тени, в скудно освещенной комнате, тот ясно видит в них вопрос - доли секунды, после чего Рокко наклоняется и, вскользь коснувшись вместо губ подбородка, начинает целовать его в шею.  
Лишь когда он переворачивает их, и он оказывается лежащим на нем сверху, Федерико понимает и возвращает ему взгляд: под собой он ясно ощущает давление его члена, в ответ на которое начинает наливаться его собственный. Но мужчина под ним улыбается. В его глазах, снова прекрасно видных ему несмотря на полумрак и тень, играют озорные искры. И тогда он тоже улыбается: это почище, чем назвать его не тем именем, но будь что будет. И, убедившись, что Федерико в игре, его партнер снова переворачивает их.  
Целует его и умудряется одновременно обнимать и ласкать. И пока руки Федерико замирают от избытка ощущений, ему кажется, что руки Рокко на нем везде.  
Раздается команда режиссера снимать штаны и, поднявшись над ним, его партнер расстегивает пояс, ширинку и спокойно снимает с себя джинсы вместе с бельем. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, что пока видно ему одному, Федерико не торопится следовать его примеру, поэтому Рокко наклоняется и, целуя его в губы, расстегивает и стаскивает джинсы с него. Он будет снизу, поэтому трусы на нем можно оставить. Его заранее предупредили, чтобы в этот день он надел белье максимально нейтрального цвета, поэтому утром Рокко пришлось наспех искать что-нибудь подходящее у себя, и теперь, видя его в своих трусах, он еще озорнее улыбается.  
Оторвав взгляд от его члена, Федерико поднимает его на лицо партнера. Он хочет его так сильно, что от желания начинают вибрировать соски, и в глазах появляется мольба: "Освободи меня". Удивительным образом угадав, где сосредоточилось его возбуждение, Рокко опускается рядом и припадает ртом к его левому соску, сдавливая и массируя второй пальцами скрытой от глаз снимающих их людей руки. Федерико кажется, что он вот-вот разорвется, но усилием воли ему удается сдержать рвущийся из груди глубокий стон. И имя, которым уже была бы полна комната, будь они одни.

Они не видят взглядов, которыми обменивается съемочная группа. "Остановить их или не надо?" "Когда нужно будет это остановить?" "Можно вообще такое снимать для эфира?" "Что вообще происходит?"  
Это безусловно было красиво, и им нужно было всего около двух минут, в которые были вложены немалые по сравнению с большей частью съемочных дней деньги, но как быть с этической стороной? Насколько морально было снимать то, что происходило сейчас на диване?  
Наконец режиссер разглядел то, что разрешало все сомнения:  
\- Стоп! Стоящий член - это уже порнография. В эфир такое не пустят.  
Комната пришла в движение, все забегали, кто-то зажег свет, и Рокко едва успел прикрыть его промежность подушкой, пока Федерико жмурил глаза.  
\- Я так понимаю, между вами все это уже было? - Встретил он строгий взгляд режиссера, когда снова открыл их.  
Тот стоял у дивана и казался недовольным.  
\- Да, - ничуть не смутившись, кивнул в ответ сидевший рядом Рокко.  
\- Этой ночью? - Режиссер перевел взгляд на него, и Федерико захотелось быть где-нибудь в другом месте.  
\- Да, - и еще один кивок.  
\- Но вы сможете работать дальше? - Казавшийся строгим взгляд стал в полной мере озабоченным: слишком многое было сделано, чтобы теперь услышать отрицательный ответ.

Предыдущим вечером они снимали сцену в бассейне. Несмотря на софиты, в большом пустом помещении было холодно, даже в воде было холодно, а снаружи с каждым дублем становилось все более поздно. Пока они не оказались в воде и не дошли до сцены, в которой его герой должен был "отомстить", все шло хорошо, но теперь Федерико подозревал, что его партнер намеренно затягивает съемку, портя дубль за дублем. Целоваться под водой и так было неоднозначной задачей, но, пользуясь этой неоднозначностью, Рокко раз за разом делал что-то не так, и им приходилось выныривать, набирать в легкие воздуха и снова уходить под воду.  
Федерико замерз и начал злиться, и потому, когда его партнер вынырнул на поверхность особенно близко к лестнице, за которую он держался, он еле слышно произнес:  
\- Ты специально это делаешь.  
Рокко в ответ только улыбнулся и, не торопясь вернуться на исходную позицию, сделал вид, что пытается вытряхнуть попавшую в ухо воду.  
Запертому между ним и своей лестницей, Федерико осталось только продолжать:  
\- Ты должен просто оставаться на месте и, когда я тебя поцелую, ответить и поднять нас наверх.  
\- У меня никак не получается, - покачал головой его партнер, продолжая улыбаться и не двигаясь ни на миллиметр.  
\- Да что тут сложного?  
Оттолкнувшись от лестницы, Федерико устремился к нему, и, оплетя за шею руками, впился губами в улыбающийся рот.  
И Рокко ответил ему с такой же силой и страстью, хватаясь за лестницу вместо него, и подтягивая к ней их обоих, чтобы не уйти под воду под его тяжестью. Без жалости прижимая его к металлическим перекладинам и впуская в свой рот его язык, постучавшийся туда, когда их тела тесно соприкоснулись.  
\- Какого черта вы делаете?! - В тишине пустого бассейна громогласный окрик режиссера прозвучал особенно грозно.  
И тогда Рокко сразу же оказался на своей позиции, оставив его болтаться у несчастной лестницы.  
\- Вы не поверите, - он снова как ни в чем не бывало улыбался. - Мой партнер учит меня целоваться.

После этого все сразу чудесным образом получилось, и всего полдюжины дублей спустя они стояли внизу и ждали команды переодеваться, пока режиссер просматривал отснятый материал. Рокко оказался проворнее и успел отхватить себе большое полотенце - из тех, на которых на пляже может устроиться целая семья. Приготовленное для Федерико полотенце перепутали с маленьким, и ассистенту пришлось бежать к машине, пока он кутался в кусок ткани, которого едва хватало, чтобы прикрыть плечи.  
\- Не могу на тебя смотреть, - покачал головой не отрывавший от него взгляд Рокко. - Иди сюда.  
И поднял руку, приглашая его под спадающее до самого пола полотенце - ни дать ни взять вампир, которым он был наряжен в начале съемки.  
\- Не бойся, не укушу, - угадав напрашивающееся сравнение, улыбнулся он.  
Федерико так замерз и устал, что без всяких укусов чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Все, чего он хотел, - это встать у стены, к которой сейчас прислонялся его партнер по съемке, и хотя бы немного согреться - пусть даже под основательно промокшим на том полотенцем.  
\- Идиот.  
Но он тоже улыбнулся и ответил на объятие, когда под отяжелевшей от влаги тканью рука Рокко скользнула вокруг его талии.

По домам они поехали тоже вместе.  
Им предлагали вызвать такси, но Рокко так активно сопротивлялся, причем от лица их обоих, что Федерико понял: есть какой-то план, и если он действительно решился, ему стоит ему следовать.  
Чтобы не слонялись за полночь по пустынным улицам, их подвезли до остановки подходившего обоим ночного автобуса и напомнили, во сколько нужно завтра быть на вокзале.  
Салон был почти пуст, но они не стали садиться - точнее, садиться не стал Рокко, а Федерико последовал за ним к окну напротив центральной двери и встал рядом. Не зная, что сказать, усталый, не до конца согревшийся и голодный, он смотрел в окно, то цепляясь взглядом за ночные огни, то переводя его на отражение рядом с собой.  
И в молчании сонного салона тихо засмеялся, когда почувствовал, как хозяин этого отражения осторожно гладит его мизинец своим.  
Но когда повернул голову, его встретила вовсе не улыбка: Рокко был неожиданно серьезен.  
\- Так что, мы едем ко мне?  
Федерико кивнул и попробовал взять его за руку, но Рокко убрал ее в карман джинсов.  
\- Только чур честно: если едем ко мне, то идем до конца, - произнес он, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом, одновременно отгораживая его от салона и зажимая в изгибе идущего вдоль окна поручня.  
Между ними была его вновь показавшаяся из кармана рука. В которой был презерватив.  
\- Ты угрожаешь мне презервативом? - Засмеялся Федерико, забирая у него блестящую упаковку. - Я думал, ты сейчас ствол в меня ткнешь.  
\- Пока это скорее глушитель, - наконец улыбнулся заслонивший его от всех мужчина. - Но свой ствол я в тебя тоже еще ткну.  
И поцеловал его глубоко и нежно, как никто еще не целовал. И обнял - так, что Федерико впервые удивился, как его руки умудряются быть сразу везде, не замечая, что они скользят по нему, исследуя и нащупывая то, что так ясно ощущалось под прилипшей к коже мокрой одеждой. И притянул к себе так тесно, что он впервые почувствовал то, что ему так хотелось ощутить, пока он прижимал его к лестнице в бассейне.  
\- Идиот, - произнес Федерико, едва отрывая губы от губ Рокко, и утонул в его лучащихся счастьем глазах.


End file.
